


心想事成

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: “我知道你在想什么。”雨宫俯下身，漆黑的眼底映着抹不知所措的红，四周空气裹挟着他耳后的幽香，迅速升温。明智咬着嘴唇错开眼神，余光看见了雨宫胸口露出的内衣边角，每一寸繁复的蕾丝都在他脑子里打起了解不开的死结。雨宫撩起裙角，黑色吊带袜若隐若现，他翻身跨坐在明智身上，把他的手伸进自己的皮裙里。然后他仰着头笑，像是旋涡一样，抽空了人的心智：“许个愿吧，我会让你心想事成。”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 8





	心想事成

**Author's Note:**

> /女装波瞩目  
> /大写加粗的HE  
> /新年了，就借标题祝大家心想事成啦

酒吧街的光很暗，明智吾郎叼着烟站在街角，透过烟雾看见雨宫莲在街对面用小小的化妆镜补妆。

这个时间已经过了晚高峰，拥堵的路况逐渐流畅，穿梭的车流擎着抹红光，像被人用手涂抹开拖成了线形的流星。明智把余下的烟熄灭，朦胧烟雾里雨宫莲微仰着脸，用一支极深的口红勾勒寡薄的嘴唇。

明智恍惚想到关于这条酒吧街的各种传言，磕药、滥交、异装、同性恋。同事的声音越说越低，挤眉弄眼到最后变成一声含糊不明的笑声。明智被围在包围圈中，听得反胃。

“明智，你在看什么？”同事的声音很大，一肘子几乎把他击得踉跄出去几步。雨宫莲寻声看了眼，烟气淡去后，暖黄的尾灯染上了他的眼角，明智看清他的口红是醉人的酒红，勾着浅淡的笑意，像一抹流星余散在明智红色的眼里，把那些暗藏的念头敞亮在天光之下。

雨宫莲或许不知道，但那确实是他们第一次见面。明智回想起来，那时灯光昏暗，四周模糊，唯有人，在烟雾缭绕的虚影里，深刻而清晰。

但现下显然不是个回忆的好时机。房间太窄，单人床承担了两个成年男人的重量，摇摇欲坠。雨宫的皮夹克脱了一半，露出里面的露脐吊带。生人勿进的铆钉收起尖锐的棱角，反而成了种异样的情调。明智心跳得很快，在胸腔里躁动不安地推动他前进。

第一次并不愉快。明智喝了点酒，整个人被酒精浸得发软发麻，哆哆嗦嗦硬不起来。雨宫莲屈下身给他口交，被湿软口腔包围的瞬间明智颤抖着缴械，白浊体液溅在雨宫莲的嘴角鼻尖，抬眼的时候还有漏网之鱼挂在睫毛。明智还想磕磕巴巴地维护自己那点可怜的自尊，被雨宫莲的眼神一噎，涨红了脸承认自己是第一次。雨宫莲勾着明智的脖颈，跨坐在他身上，缓缓地把自己送了进去，一边喘息一边贴在他耳边带着气音说：“其实……我也是第一次。”

雨宫莲眼神不闪躲，直勾勾的盯着他，仿佛等待着明智揭开那一点上不得台面的想法，等待着他亲自确认那些所谓的传言是真是假。雨宫的口红早在纠缠中被吻去了大半，只剩一层浅浅的红，却像火苗晕开的外焰，滚烫明亮。明智费力地从床上翻身压住他，床软得像一池绵软粘稠的浆糊，无从挣脱。明智握住他的手腕继续吻他，直到自己嘴唇也染上黏糊糊的红色。唇分时雨宫在他身下喘气，他确信那些红会蔓延染满了他整张脸，艳醴又勾人。舔舐唇角的雨宫像只慵懒的猫，只等人来驯服他。但明智不想驯服他，他应该是自由的，无数人臣服在他脚边，活该仰望他。

包括自己？明智想，当然，我是心甘情愿的。那一瞬间他觉得失落不已，任何关于之后的念头都会让他心怀戚戚。他抬高雨宫的腿，自己的一颗心也悬得很高。一时冲动的不是爱吗。他说不清。做完之后，明智去拿烟和火机，好像那些尼古丁能暂时麻痹分离和哀愁。他透过弥散的烟气看他，低头含着他的耳垂说话：“我是故意的。”雨宫莲就着他指间的烟吸了一口，两片嘴唇弧度正好，雾气和笑声一起溢洒出来，均匀落在他脸上：“我知道。”

说来也确实奇怪，那天是雨宫莲先注意到明智的。酒吧里面的光更暗，五彩的镭射灯打在每个人脸上张牙舞爪，场子里的通风不太好，沉积的烟雾四处游荡，颇有点魔幻现实的味道。雨宫穿着黑色的机车夹克混在人群里，浓妆艳抹，长腿翘臀，撑得黑色的皮裙饱满透亮，仔细看上面还有人趁机揩油留下的手印。他笑起来的时候一双眼睛在黑暗里摄人心魄，冷着脸抽烟时又有股生人勿近的劲儿。酒吧里的不少人都是为他而来，他从不缺追求者，至少不会和一个坐在角落里的落魄社畜过不去。明智和周围热络的氛围格格不入，埋头抽闷烟，偶尔有同事会来勾着他说话。雨宫发誓自己的注意通常只留心于周旋于自己身边的男人，会看到明智实属意外。只怪那群人的动静太大，雨宫远远看见有人往递给他的饮料里加了酒，他看也不看，仰头就喝，结果被呛出鼻涕，哄堂大笑。

“你笑什么？”一个纠缠了雨宫很久的中年秃顶男人急切地把他逼到墙角，那里人少，想做什么也十分方便。

“没事。”雨宫收回眼神，他实在不该分心，眼前的男人油光满面，几缕零星的头发粘在额头，大号的西装裤里鼓鼓囊囊，看一眼就想吐。但他不愿放过这条大鱼，于是他故作推脱，膝盖悄悄蹭男人大腿，叫他不要着急，手却在看不见的地方给同伴打讯号。

和往常一样，混混打扮的同伴就会凶神恶煞地过来找男人算账，趁机讹诈一笔。但这次晚了些，男人都已经捏住了他的手腕，把油腻的脸不安分地往他颈窝里拱，同伴迟迟不见动手。揩点油也无所谓，雨宫莲贴着墙，仰着脖子喘气。他想，一会得讹笔大的，不过现在先要把这个死胖子推开。

他这样想着，旋即感觉身上的重量一轻，只看到那个蔫巴巴的社畜一手揪着中年男人的衣领将他拖开，一手握着手机，说话声远不如他的动作有气势，但他的眼神异常坚定。他看着呆掉的雨宫莲，清了清嗓子，声音听上去无比正义：“你别怕，我、我已经报警了。”

“啧。”哪里来的傻子。

迟来的同伴赶到混乱的现场，一脸懵逼，刚要说话就被雨宫莲一个眼刀刮了下去。

雨宫莲是个怕麻烦的人，也最烦和警察打交道。但时至年关，警察为了冲业务卯足了劲儿赶到现场，他只得规规矩矩到警署做笔录。深更半夜，警署的暖气还挺足，做完笔录出门就被灌进来的风雪撞了满怀，牙齿打颤，抬头看到明智站在警署外的路灯下跺着脚等他。说实话，雨宫的心情不太好，他还指望着干完这票回老家过年，所以他也没打算理那个罪魁祸首，他拢了拢并不御寒的夹克，顶着小雪往回走。身后传来窸窸窣窣的脚步，跟着雨宫走走停停，保持着诡异的距离，有好几次明智脚下打滑还差点踩到他的后跟。

雨宫叹了口气，转身的时候倒把明智吓了一跳，本能地朝后退了一小步。他朝他勾手，让他过来。明智愣了几秒，似乎在消化这个动作的含义。雨宫双手环胸，站那儿的姿势没个正形，他琢磨自己看上去是要吃人吗，不然这家伙干嘛退开三步远。他不知道自己脸上的妆都被警署的暖气烤花了，不是颜值在那里撑着，看上去是挺像吃人的妖怪。等走得近了，雨宫才看清他的模样，比在酒吧的时候顺眼得多，细碎的雪融在他金褐色的发间，也许是雪光的加成，笑着看人的时候还有几分温柔迷蒙的味道。“你跟着我干嘛？”雨宫问他。

“不放心，想送你回家。” 

闻言雨宫意味深长地看了他一眼，明智被他看得满脸通红，解释道：“我没有别的意思，你要是不放心……”

“一起走吧。”雨宫扬起下巴指了指前面的路，顺带问他是不是第一次去那种地方。明智点头，似乎还有点心有余悸说当时的情况实在太……令人发指。雨宫被他的用词逗笑，说自己早就习惯了。“你要是晚个几秒钟，”他认真想了想，“我可能已经把他撂倒了。”

明智心说你细胳膊细腿也不像能打的样子，那边雨宫就用肩膀撞上他肩膀，肩上的装饰铆钉差点硌出他一口老血，始作俑者还跟哥们儿似的和他道谢说：“不过还是谢谢你，一般人看到这种事都不会管的。”

他们并肩走着，明智十分拘谨，头都不敢朝左边偏一下。他在心里比划了一下自己和雨宫的身高，没穿高跟鞋竟然比自己矮不了几公分，真的太挫败了。他也不敢朝他搭话，他们走了很长一段路，唯一的谈话竟是征求雨宫同意后一个人默默抽烟缓解尴尬。当他的眼神第五次不小心瞟到身边穿着清凉的雨宫莲，终于下定决心似的脱下外套披在他身上：“大冬天的，女孩子穿这么少容易感冒。”

雨宫皱着眉笑：“其实我是男的。”

明智转头直愣愣地看着他，直到夹着的烟燃到自己手指，才“嘶”地一声回过神来，把烟丢到地上，边拍边对着手指哈气，看起来迟钝又笨拙。他张了张嘴，舌头像打了结：“都、都挺好的……”意识到这句话不太对之后，他又连忙摆手，“不、我是说对、对不起……”

雨宫靠近他，把嗓门压得更低在他耳边吹气：“你听不出来？”

明智像被烙铁烫到，耳根都红了直蹦开三米远，他捂着耳朵好像那点残留的带着香水味的热气顺着耳蜗钻进了脑海里，激得他脑仁震颤，缓过神后他无力地辩解：“我以为你只是嗓子粗……”

雨宫把一声“哦”拖得暧昧不明，下一秒怕是要对着手足无措俨然已成为大龄魔法使的社畜撩起裙子讲出我不仅嗓子粗○○也很粗你要看看吗的三俗荤话来。明智显然不懂其中深意，他打趣着也没意思，于是两人一路无话，倒也十分顺利的走到了雨宫所在的阁楼附近。

“行了，就到这吧。”雨宫挥手往巷口里拐，没走几步听见明智在身后问他明天还会去酒吧吗。兴许是为了弥补之前的错误，明智问得很认真，抿着嘴小心翼翼地等待着雨宫的回答。

“会的。”残留的烟味将他包裹，他拢了拢外套，转身看细雪里的人，背着手边退边说：“明天还你。”明智在他的注视下被定格，茫茫雪色里，只有一双漆黑的眼睛映着隐约的笑意，把周围的一切都虚化成模糊的影子。

第二天单位上有人坏笑着揶揄说他不出手则已一出手惊人，吃瓜群众把他的工位为了个水泄不通，七嘴八舌问他是不是抱得了美人归。而当事人正襟危坐心无旁骛，只想着早点敲完代码飞到酒吧。另一边的雨宫莲也不算轻松，他正和黄毛同伙清算着昨天的成果，有熟悉的酒客调侃他被英雄救美，他理也不理，直接回敬一根中指。到晚上酒吧里的人就多起来了，鱼龙混杂，他穿着昨天的皮裙夹克混迹其间，但他明显心不在焉。有人请他喝酒，他目光落到推门进来的人身上，眼神一亮说不好意思有约了。

他把折叠整齐的外套装在袋子里拿给明智，接过来的时候明智闻到了外套上浅淡的咖啡味。雨宫在他疑惑的眼神里说道：“洗完晾在打工的地方不小心染上的。”明智问他不是在酒吧工作吗，雨宫纠正说是兼职才对。

明智喝着他递来的无酒精饮料，问他：“你为什么要穿女装？”

话一出口明智就觉得周遭的氛围冷了几分，但酒吧里明明很热，环境热闹，男男女女扭动着往舞池中间去，只有他和雨宫靠近吧台，有一屋子的喧嚣当背景。雨宫抬头看他，漆黑的眼睛收敛了一切情绪，只客气地冲他笑笑说不为什么。明智发觉自己问错了话，他盯着见底的玻璃杯，越描越黑地解释：“我没有说女装不好的意思，我只是……”说到一半他又觉得羞于启齿，直到雨宫晃动着酒杯，目露了然地说他只是好奇，明智才深吸一口气，把剩下的半句话说完。

“我想了解你。”他说。

雨宫盯了他半晌，眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛在确认这句话的真假。有谁会对一个刚认识不到一天的人说了解呢，那太奇怪。但明智目光真诚，比起前一天的拘谨又多了些其他不清不楚的感情，雨宫懒得分辨，低头掩饰似的喝了口酒，说：“我没什么好了解的。”

明智摇头：“每个人都有特别的地方。”

“那我特别就特别在穿女装？”

明智涨红了脸，赶紧摆手说当然不是，你和他们说的不一样。“你有你自己的原因，当我们足够了解的时候，我大概就会知道了。”

这话说得还挺绕，雨宫听到最后干脆笑了起来，他放下酒杯笑得前俯后仰，不接明智的茬，只是问他：“要跳舞吗？”

这个世界偏见太多，眼色太多。多数人藏着秘密，惴惴不安。但雨宫莲算得上是个异类，把晦暗的、上不得台面的统统展现。他有自己的秘密，但这又不算秘密，他勇于揭下自己的面具，那么背后不为人知的东西也变得微不足道。而面前的这个人口口声声说的了解，到底是真情还是另一种隐秘的探究呢，他不得而知。

他牵着明智往舞池中心走，或许是穿得少，手也是冷的。明智紧张到同手同脚像打了石膏，好在大家都是群魔乱舞，没人在意。跳舞时他扶着雨宫的腰，周围有人起哄吹口哨，闹得他想临阵脱逃，雨宫掰过他的头，额头相抵的时候眼底摇曳着细碎的光：“看我。”

他确实不在意世人眼光。明智第一次和他靠得这么近，他们的距离适合接吻，嘴角那抹笑都在余光里被虚化，只剩下旋涡一样的眼睛，泯灭人的心智。此刻明智脑子混沌，比音乐还要震耳欲聋的是他的心跳，像是要摧毁一切的海啸。

他想，要是就此淹没也好。

散场的时候明智陪着雨宫往回走，两人依旧一路无话。快要到巷口，雨宫察觉到身旁的人突然深吸一口气，那是他要说话的前兆。他听见他说，每个人总有自己的秘密，因为好奇或想要了解做出的举动过于自私，他郑重其事地跟他道歉。被别人揭下面具是一种失败，自己揭下面具却是一种胜利。他一板一眼地说雨宫是个胜利者，他发自内心的羡慕，而且女装穿起来很好看，没什么不好。

雨宫挑了挑眉，不作回答，反问他：“那你有什么秘密吗？”

明智皱着眉头有点难为情，说单身快三十年算秘密吗。没牵过女孩子的手，更没牵过男孩的。而雨宫大概是第一个，也是唯一一个。

明智摇摇头，说：“没办法，遇到你了嘛。”

天不怕地不怕，最怕直男说情话。雨宫假装没听懂他话里的含义，转过身说我先走了。他听见明智在他身后说明天见，不用回头也能想象那一双眼睛笑弯起来在雪夜里温柔发光。但他不知道的是，此刻自己的背影，就像是午夜仓皇逃离的灰姑娘。

雨宫莲，正经八百的大学生，性格温和，模样端正，成绩拔尖，在校园里也不缺追求者，怎么看都和酒吧里浓妆异服的样子不搭边。要不是因为那件事——他偶尔会回想过去，做出早已无法改变的假设——是不是就会变得不一样。毕业季那年的夜晚，他怀着正义，却被判处涉嫌故意伤害而无限期休学观察。没人相信他的证词，就连那天被他解救的女性也一样，缄口不言。此后他穿上女装，为的只是找回本该属于自己的正义。今天的月色很美，窗外送他回家的人早已离去。他看向明智曾站过的街角，恍然地想那天酒吧里出手替他解围的青年，是不是怀着和他一样的、可笑的正义。

隔天晚上雨宫穿着裙子在酒吧里游荡，明智找到他的时候他在舞池里跳舞，一个人，脖子手腕是尖锐的铆钉装饰，浑身是刺地惹得人不敢靠近。明智觉得他像蛇又像玫瑰，斑斓的灯球在头顶来回逡巡，照得他的脸是深沉的红，衣服上冰冷的金属是闪着银光的鳞片，他的手抚过嘴唇和脖颈，舌尖和倒刺上含着小剂量的毒药。烟雾弥散间明智又回到最初见他的街道，隔着车流和暗涌的光，一眼就让他心口发麻，动弹不得。

他渴求解药，也渴求他。

“我知道你在想什么。”雨宫俯下身，漆黑的眼底映着抹不知所措的红，四周空气裹挟着他耳后的幽香，迅速升温。明智咬着嘴唇错开眼神，余光看见了雨宫胸口露出的内衣边角，每一寸繁复的蕾丝都在他脑子里打起了解不开的死结。雨宫撩起裙角，黑色吊带袜若隐若现，他翻身跨坐在明智身上，把他的手伸进自己的皮裙里。然后他仰着头笑，像是旋涡一样，抽空了人的心智：“许个愿吧，我会让你心想事成。”

王尔德说过摆脱诱惑的唯一办法是向诱惑投降。他们吻在一起的时候，这便是他们第一次做爱的前戏。

明智没搞过女人，更没搞过男人。但在性上，男人有着无师自通的本能。撇去开始的生涩不说，后面的感觉很好，好到雨宫开始认真思考固定床伴的事来。完事后两人靠在一起抽烟，明智扯来被子怕雨宫着凉，他却从床上坐起来，明智以为他要走，伸手去捉他的胳膊。雨宫哭笑不得地挣开，说我去拿烟灰缸，坐床上抽烟不烧死才怪。他拿来烟灰缸放床头，明智把烟熄灭，躺在床上和他说话。

窗外没下雪，是个晴夜。他们挤在微茫的月色下，慢慢温存一颗积雪的心。

明智说，我母亲在我很小的时候就离开了，你不要用同情的眼神看着我，因为年龄小，回想起来也没有什么痛苦的实感，只是在读书时被欺负才会一个人偷偷掉眼泪。听起来很丢脸是吧。我从小跟着父亲过，虽然他也不怎么管我。男人嘛，总是忠于自己的事业，我甚至有时会怀疑他是否是爱事业多于爱母亲。

雨宫枕着他的手臂，侧过身看他：“那你呢？”

“我和他不一样。”明智摸索到他的手掌，紧紧握住，说：“我肯定会对你负责的，但有时又觉得抓不住你，想你大约是不需要这种空口的承诺。”

雨宫问他后悔吗。他描摹着掌心里的纹路，抵着他汗涔涔的额头，眼睛亮得像一颗咫尺的星辰：“后悔啊，后悔没有早点遇上你。虽然是命中注定，但至少这一刻，你和我都不用被未来烦扰。”

雨宫不是没考虑过未来的事，以前他想得简单，毕业读研找工作，家庭单位两点一线，周末朋友聚个会，就再好不过。直到他被打上观察处分者标签的那一刻起，未来两个字就从他的生活里提前退场了。遇到明智是他生活里的意外，是不可控的一小部分。一如他看上去特立独行，高悬在天际不染尘埃。他有时候会苦闷地觉得生活亏欠他太多，所以落下一颗星星来填满他，让他渴望燃烧，想象自己是不是也能拥有一个新的未来。

他说自己可不是什么好人，劝明智不要抱太大期待。明智摇头说不在乎，他眨了眨眼睛，握着他的手跟他道歉，说对不起，自己一开始不该骗他。“我确实是个很不道德的人，我知道你的事情，但还是照样喜欢你。”

有人因为你是你而爱你，或者更确切地说，尽管你是你，有人依然爱你。雨宫面不改色地接下这番告白，拿脚踢他说认识他才几天，歉都道了好几回，自己没那么小心眼。明智笑着去亲他的眼睛，两个人闹着自然而然地又滚到一起。

天蒙蒙亮的时候雨宫就回去了，临走时他问他：“要来看看我打工的地方吗？”

直到听到他“嗒嗒嗒”地蹬着长靴下楼，门没关，冷风一吹，明智才后知后觉地发现自己一颗高悬的心，慢慢靠了岸。

晚上打工的时候雨宫莲没穿裙子，妆也没化，就架着副黑框，穿着简单的长袖长裤，围着墨绿色的围裙，在吧台后认真研磨新进货的咖啡豆。傍晚咖啡馆的生意并不好，比起酒吧的热闹，简直可以用惨淡来形容。但好在灯光不暗，他清楚的看到明智在玻璃门外局促地整理头发和衣领，深呼吸后才推开门。

清脆的门铃和他的声音一同响起，明智看见雨宫在暖色的灯光下，笑容是一抹将他撞碎的流星。

他说：“你回来了。”

那天他站在酒吧门口，视线越过无数穿梭的车流，瞥到烟雾尽头的明智踉跄地跌了出来。他的打扮与酒吧街的氛围格格不入，雨宫理所当然的以为只是某个追求新鲜的路人，不过他一脸窘迫的样子实在有趣。他难得笑了笑，收起化妆镜，转身走进酒吧。而现在，他们之中没有人潮，没有车流，只要向前就能拥抱，眼下的沉默比热闹更适合真情流露。人都是寂寞的生物，没有根，难得两颗心能在漂浮中靠近。雨宫的眼镜蒙着层薄雾，一如初见的烟雾，透过那隐约的朦胧，准确的看到明智红色的眼睛。他视图看穿明智心底晦涩的念头和幕布揭开下藏有的一颗通红的真心。而此刻明智意识到自己依旧如那日一样，在雨宫看向自己的目光中，无处躲藏，最后会温柔地融化。

雨宫莲想，屋子里很暖，他偶尔也可以停下来试试。

-完-


End file.
